villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Deep
The Deep, (his full name in TV series is Kevin), is a minor antagonist of the highly controversial Comic book series ''The Boys ''and a major antagonist in it's TV series adaptation. He is a member of The Seven, and a Super with aquatic abilities. In the Amazon series of the same name, he is portrayed by Chace Crawford. History Starlight's Assault The Deep initially believes himself to be a high ranking member of The Seven, remarking to Starlight that he is The Seven's #2. The Deep uses this to his advantage, blackmailing Starlight into oral sex with him, something she is strongly against at the time. The Deep uses this to mock her after, however, on advice from Queen Maeve, Starlight is able to move past it and ignore him. When they are on a mission, The Deep mocks Starlight frequently, showing himself to be a superior member of The Seven and believing himself to be more valuable to The Seven. Sabbatical from The Seven After Starlight reveals that she was sexually assaulted at the Believe Expo, the public begins to suspect that her assailant was The Deep. Vought becomes worried that their stock will dive and they will gain negative publicity for this, leading to them forcing The Deep to publicly apologize to Starlight. As punishment, Vought sends The Deep to Sandusky on sabbatical from The Seven. The Deep finds this difficult initially, believing himself to be so much more than a small town. He questions when he will return to the public spotlight, however is shocked to find out that Vought does not intend on him returning. In the comics In the comic series, the Deep is a lesser member of the Seven and is, therefore, neglected by Vought and seen as a lower priority. He does not seem to have any of the murderous tendencies of his counterparts, nor is he particularly sexually deviant, and is usually only concerned with the amount of money he makes. But he does have the ability to fly and has displayed superhuman strength and durability. He is the only surviving member along with Starlight. At the end of the comic he joins a new superhero group called True. His appearance differs from his TV version as, aside from being of African ethnicity in the Comic, he also wears a large diving helmet, which he never takes off due to an ancient Atlantian curse. Quotes Comics Gallery Comics TheDeep.png The Seven Group Comics.jpg|The Deep with the Seven. The-boys-casting.jpg|The Deep during a meeting. TheDeepRedeemed.jpg|Redeemed Deep TV Series The-Deep_Poster.jpg|The Deep's promotional poster. Seven comics 2.jpg Homelander-The-Seven.jpg|The Deep with the Seven. Which-Superheroes-Seven-Boys.jpg viva-glam-magazine-the-boys-amazon-prime-full-magazine.jpg Chance-crawford-the-deep.jpg The-boys-16.jpg.png|The Deep and Homelander at a meeting. Trivia *He is a villainous parody of Marvel's Namor and DC's Aquaman. Like Aquaman, The Deep is constantly underestimated and made fun of. *In the comics, he his affably evil, but he's greedy. *In the TV series, he appears to take the A-Train's mocking of Starlight. Navigation pl:Głębia Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Abusers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Polluters Category:DC Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Contradictory